Am I Shotacon?
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Suatu hari, sang Furuya termuda secara khusus datang ke hadapan Takatou Erika dengan angkuhnya./ "...Kamu shotacon ya?"/ Erika tidak mau dibilang shotacon, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau itu Aoto? Warning inside! Updated!
1. Dinner

Suatu hari, sang Furuya termuda secara khusus datang ke hadapan Takatou Erika dengan angkuhnya.

"Hm? Ouzou? Ada apa?" Sambut sang gadis, ramah.

Penyuka warna merah itu melirik ke arah seorang pemuda berperawakan kecil yang sedang berlatih memasukkan bola bersama kiper sahabat baiknya. Sang gadis mengikuti. Melihat betapa indahnya teknik yang ditunjukkan sang blonde membuat wajahnya sedikit bersemu. Dan memang inilah yang ingin dilihat oleh Furuya Ouzou.

"Hei, Takatou..."

.

.

.

"...Kamu shotacon ya?"

.

.

.

Warn : various pair! maybe OOC! Middleschool!AU in Japan.

.

.

.

Am I Shota(con) ?

.

.

.

Adalah Takatou Erika, gadis tomboy dengan ponytail marun yang jago bermain sepakbola. Di samping itu, semua temannya pun laki-laki, kecuali si manis Saionji Reika. Hobinya sehari-hari bermain bola bersama Zach—anjingnya—berlatih sepakbola dengan teman-teman lelakinya, atau menonton bola bersama teman-teman yang sama pula. Punya lingkup pergaulan yang tidak jauh dari bola dan lebih hafal tindak pelanggaran Arsenal dari pada jenis kosmetik yang biasa dipakai gadis seusianya.

Intinya, hampir tidak ada yang menyadari kewanitaan Erika jika saja gadis itu tidak punya ponytail merah marun yang sebenarnya bisa saja terlihat manis.

Sang teman dekat, Oota Shou, bahkan sering heran mengapa persahabatannya dengan Saionji Reika yang sangat tuan putri tidak membuatnya sedikit saja bisa terlihat manis layaknya gadis SMP biasa.

Ah, biarlah. Selama itu masih Erika yang sama sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan.

Akan tetapi, akhirnya setelah empat belas tahun sang gadis tomboy hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan bola, rona merah malu di wajah itu muncul. Bukan sekedar rona merah karena malu ketahuan berbuat salah atau karena marah akan kecerobohan sang kapten Momoyama Predators, tapi rona yang disertai dengan berdesirnya sesuatu di dada dan aktifnya adrenalin yang memacu jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Hipotesa Oota Shou sejauh ini, Erika jatuh cinta.

Tapi seperti biasanya Erika, gadis itu hanya menyangkal dan mengakui pada akhirnya dengan dangkal.

"Aku cuma kagum sama tekniknya Aoto!"

Shou tersenyum jahil. "Akhirnya kita bisa lepas juga ya dari gosip."

Erika cemberut berat. Tampak di ingatannya bayangan Furuya Ouzou yang menghampirinya kemarin sore sehabis latihan dan tiba-tiba mengatainya Shotacon. Oke, sebenarnya dia cuma nanya apakah Erika Shotacon. Tapi tetap saja ia secara tidak langsung mengatai Erika bukan? Ugh, tentu saja itu tidak benar tahu!

"Hn, Erika, kamu kenapa?"

Shou mendekat, dan membuyarkan lamunan Erika. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ia memang sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini karena percaya atau tidak ia baru saja melihat Shou begitu perhatian. Baiklah, anak itu memang memperhatikan seluruh anggota timnya. Jadi tidak aneh juga jika ia perhatian terhadap Erika, kan?

Duh, perkataan Ouzou soal shotacon semakin terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Erika.

"Maaf deh kalau aku terlalu sering menggodamu soal Aoto. Nanti pulang latihan mau kutraktir yakiniku di rumahku? Sehabis latihan kan paling enak makan yakiniku!" Ajak Shou.

Dari kata-katanya, tampaknya sih Shou hanya mengajak Erika. Jika saja bukan soal yakiniku yang ia suka, gadis tsun itu mungkin akan menolaknya. Malu!

"Un, baiklah."

Sang kapten menepuk pundak Erika keras-keras. "Yosh! Sekarang ganti bajulah dan ayo latihan dengan semangat!"

Erika tersenyum, lalu kembali kepada mode gila bolanya dengan berusaha keras mengabaikan kehadiran si kecil blonde yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

.

.

.

Latihan hari ini rasanya pelatih Hanashima jahil sekali pada Erika. Terhitung berapa kali hari ini ia terpaksa—tapi mau—berhadapan dengan Aoto. Awalnya tentu saja canggung, tapi melihat ulasan senyum yang kadang dilontarkan sang pemuda ketika Erika semakin ketat menjaganya membuat gadis itu berapi-api. Bahkan Aoto sering kali mengajaknya bicara untuk mengkritik gerakan-gerakan Erika dan pada akhirnya bisa dikatakan mereka juga berlatih berdua.

Aah indahnya. Erika jadi punya banyak cerita yang ingin diutarakannya pada Reika. Tapi sialnya sehabis ini ia hanya akan makan bersama Shou—pemuda itu benar-benar tidak mengajak siapapun!—dan Reika sendiri harus langsung bersiap untuk menghadiri pesta kenalan mamanya, dimana katanya si kembar tiga Furuya juga akan hadir. Erika juga tidak mungkin menceritakan perasaan senangnya ini pada Shou karena pemuda itu pasti akan semakin menjahilinya tak peduli pada akhirnya ia akan menyesal minta maaf karena membuat Erika ngambek.

Seperti menraktirnya yakiniku sehabis latihan seperti ini.

Erika merapikan seifuku-nya gugup. Ia biasa berdua saja dengan Shou dalam berbagai situasi, terutama yang tidak disengaja—atau tidak disadari sengaja?—tapi makan malam berdua itu rasanya kok agak aneh ya. Tidak akan terlihat seperti kencan sih, soalnya pemuda itu bakalan terlihat seperti adiknya karena tinggi badannya yang masih belum juga mengalahkan Erika—terutama wajahnya yang agak kekanakan. Akan tetapi yang namanya gugup ya gugup.

Sudahlah! Rasanya Erika hari ini terlalu banyak berurusan dengan cinta! Dan walaupun itu menyenangkan tapi tetap saja memusingkan.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Erika bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti dan mencari-cari Shou. Tapi di lapangan hanya ada si kembar Furuya yang masih mengoper-oper bola walau sudah berganti seragam sekolah.

"Hai! Eh, bukankah kalian harusnya bersiap ke pesta yang dihadiri Reika, ya?" Tanya Erika setelah menghampiri ketiganya. Permainan operan itu pun terhenti.

"Aku agak malas ke sana, soalnya di sana aku pasti hanya akan berdua Ryuuji." Jawab Ouzou, seraya melirik iseng ke arah Kouta.

Ah, Erika mengerti maksudnya.

Kouta merasa risih dilihati ketiganya. "Apaan sih? Kau sendiri bukannya malah senang karena bisa mencari gadis-gadis, he, Ouzou?"

"Iya, Ouzou memang bukan tipe yang setia sepertimu, Kouta." Timpal Ryuuji, ikut berpartisipasi membuat wajah Kouta memerah.

Erika tertawa. Jarang-jarang cowok judes ini salah tingkah begini.

"Aku tidak segitunya kok." Bantah Ouzou. "Setidaknya mungkin sekarang aku sudah terpaku pada satu orang, yah walau tidak anggun sama sekali tapi sayangnya orang itu sepertinya malah lebih suka orang blasteran."

Ryuuji, Kouta, dan Erika memandang Ouzou kaget. Jarang-jarang Ouzou curhat terbuka begini, pikir Erika. Tapi sepertinya Ryuuji dan Kouta kaget akan hal lain.

Erika menepuk pundak Ouzou, prihatin. "Yah, aku tidak tahu banyak soal cinta, tapi tetap semangat ya! Jangan pantang menyerah! Dan, maaf ya aku ada janji dengan Sh-seseorang sebentar lagi! Kalian juga bersiaplah ke pesta... karena Reika pasti senang kalau kalian datang."

Lalu Erika melesat cepat setelah melempar cengiran iseng ke arah sang kembar tertua. Ryuuji pun memungut bola lalu mengajak kedua kembarnya pulang.

"Semangat ya Ouzou, katanya—"

.

.

.

Seumur hidup, nyonya Oota baru kali ini mendengar anaknya yang gila bola dan menjomblo selama empat belas tahun ini akan mengajak seorang gadis makan berdua di restorannya. Gadis itu memang sesama gila bola, tapi setidaknya ia seorang gadis dan sikapnya manis, sejauh yang ia tahu. Maka, sang ibu dan adik mulai sibuk mempersiapkan suasana restoran dan tentunya penampilan Shou sendiri demi acara yang sebenarnya hanya traktiran sehabis latihan itu. Toh Erika sendiri nantinya juga cuma akan memakai seifuku.

"Sudah ah Ma! Aku cuma traktir Erika biasa saja—dan lagipula dia bukan siapa-siapa selain teman setimku ah!" Protes Shou, ketika sang mama mengeluh tidak punya jas untuk 'kencan' Shou.

Sang pemuda pun memutuskan untuk memakai baju sehari-harinya saja. Walau akhirnya dengan sedikit tambahan saran dari sang adik yang memang membuat penampilannya sedikit terlihat lebih dewasa dari biasanya-apalagi ini seorang Erika yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat nyaris enam. Seharusnya gadis itu sudah datang. Padahal persiapan Shou sudah cukup lama.

Pintu berdentang menandakan pelanggan datang. Shou sudah bersiap menyambut Erika, tetapi yang ditemuinya malah sepasang anak muda yang sangat ia kenal. "Aoto dan Tagi? Se.. sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Tentu saja kami mau makan yakiniku. Menurutmu apalagi?" Jawab Aoto, dingin seperti biasa.

Tagi menengahi. "Sudah, ah, ayo kita cari meja yang kosong."

"Ah, oh, ka.. kalau begitu selamat datang!" Sambut Shou dengan ceria, namun kentara sekali menyembunyikan kekecewaan.

Dengan lesu, Shou masuk ke dalam dapur. Dengan gelisah, melihat jam dinding yang terus berjalan. Salah seorang pegawai dipanggil Tagi, menandakan mereka siap memesan. Shou merenung. Kalau ada Aoto, pasti Erika...

"Selamat datang!" Suara si pegawai yang melayani Tagi dan Aoto terdengar. Dengan hati-hati, Shou mengintip. Kali ini benar-benar Erika yang datang. Panik, Shou malah lari ke arah pintu belakang dan bersiap pergi. Entah kemana.

"Kak? Mau kemana? Bukannya..."

"Kalau Erika mencariku bilang aku minta maaf karena harus pergi! Tapi biarkan dia makan gratis ya—nanti aku bayar!" Teriak Shou sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu belakang dan pergi.

Sementara itu, Erika yang menemukan Tagi dan Aoto di restoran itu benar-benar merasa terkejut.

"Ha.. hai. Wah tidak menyangka kalian di sini juga." Sapa Erika canggung. Ia menghampiri meja Tagi dan Aoto yang berkapasitas empat orang, tapi hanya berdiri di sebelah meja.

Tagi menyambutnya ramah. "Ah, duduk saja di sini sekalian, Takatou." Ditepuknya kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Sebentar ya, aku harus menemui Shou dulu." Tolak Erika setelah mendapati tidak ada pemuda bersuara keras itu di sini. Lagipula, suasananya agak aneh. Biasanya restoran ini akan penuh di jam seperti ini.

Sayangnya, Tagi, Aoto, dan Erika sama-sama tidak melihat tanda reserved yang sengaja dipasang sang mama agar ini menjadi makan malam yang berkesan hanya untuk anaknya dan Erika yang diajaknya.

Karena sudah dikenal keluarga Oota, Erika dengan percaya diri masuk ke dapur dan bertemu beberapa koki dan sang adik. "Ah, maaf, Shou dimana ya?"

Sang adik memutuskan untuk mematuhi apa kata kakaknya. "Tadi Kak Shou minta aku menyampaikan pada Kak Erika kalau dia minta maaf karena harus pergi setelah teringat urusan mendadak. Kakak bisa makan saja kok di sini, dan sesuai janji Kak Shou, semuanya gratis."

Erika tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "Begitu... Tidak usah, aku pulang saja deh. Terima kasih."

Gadis ponytail marun itu melangkah keluar dapur dengan mantap. Apa maunya Shou ini sih? Malah membatalkan janji di saat-saat terakhir, tanpa pemberitahuan! Lupakah dia soal teknologi bernama ponsel?

"Lho, mau kemana?" Tanya Tagi, ketika mereka berpapasan di ruang restoran. Yakiniku pesanan mereka baru saja sampai bersamaan dengan sapaan Tagi.

Erika jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Menunggu Shou? Duduk saja di sini, sekalian pesan makananmu." Timpal Aoto.

Sebelum Aoto mungkin akan berubah pikiran, Erika cepat-cepat duduk di samping Tagi. Dekat Aoto? Mana kuat! Lagipula nanti Shou pasti pulang, ini kan rumahnya.

Aoto menyodorkan buku menu. "Pesanlah."

Erika menerimanya. Membolak-balik sekian kali walau sudah hafal hampir semua menu. Lalu menutupnya.

"Aku jadi tidak lapar. Ah, maaf aku pesan lemon tea dingin satu!" Teriak Erika. Pelayan yang ada di dapur pun keluar lalu mencatat pesanan Erika di samping meja mereka.

Aoto menyodorkan sepotong daging dengan sumpitnya. "Jangan begitu. Ini enak. Coba."

Erika jauh lebih tahu dari pada Aoto soal kelezatan yakiniku restoran ini. "Ah, tidak usah. Sungguh."

"Sudah, coba saja." Aoto berdiri. Masalah kurang tinggi. "Buka mulutmu."

Masa bodoh soal gengsi atau tidak lapar, Aoto yang dikaguminya bersiap sedang menyuapinya! Mimpi apa Erika semalam?

Erika mengunyah yakiniku suapan Aoto dengan senang. "Enak! Enak sekali!" Serunya, terdengar kelewat semangat sebenarnya.

Tagi tiba-tiba menerima SMS. Setelah membacanya, ia tiba-tiba menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari sakunya. "Maaf Aoto, Takatou, aku harus pergi! Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan!"

Aoto memandangnya super heran. "Bukannya sehabis ini kau akan menginap di rumahku dan nonton bareng nanti malam?"

"Nantilah aku akan menyusul. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf ya Aoto, Takatou! Aku duluan!" Tagi pun meraih tas besarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Aoto dan Erika berdua di restoran itu.

Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Aku mau pesan!" Panggil Aoto dari mejanya. Pelayan pun kembali keluar—kebetulan dengan lemon tea Erika—dan bersiap mencatat pesanan Aoto.

"Aku pesan yakiniku yang sama seperti yang kupesan tadi. Untuk gadis ini. Masukkan tagihannya ke menu yang sama ya." Perintah Aoto.

"Ah, tapi tadi nyonya bilang jika gadis ini memesan tidak perlu dibayar—akan dibayar Shou." Jelas si pelayan.

Aoto mengangkat satu alisnya, meminta penjelasan Erika yang salah tingkah di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku mau ditraktir Shou, tapi entah dia kemana sekarang. Padahal ini rumahnya." Jelas Erika.

Aoto mengangguk. "Sudah, masukkan saja ke tagihannya. Shou juga sedang tidak ada di rumah kan?"

Si pelayan mengangguk, lalu segera berlalu ke dapur.

"A.. Ano... Aoto aku hari ini tidak bawa uang cukup untuk membayar pesananku... umm.."

"Sudahlah, biar kutraktir saja. Tadinya karena kalah taruhan aku mau traktir Tagi, tapi dia malah pergi dengan meninggalkan uang bagiannya. Jadi, terima saja." Potong Aoto.

Erika mengeluarkan seluruh uang yang dibawanya. Dua ratus yen. "A.. aku cuma bawa segini. Nanti kuganti kapan-kapan! Maaf ya Aoto."

Aoto mendorong tangan Erika dengan lembut. "Kapan-kapan kau bisa traktir aku sesuatu, sebagai gantinya. Biar saja nanti Tagi bayar sendiri."

Keduanya pun tertawa. Walau yah, seperti yang bisa diduga dari seorang Aoto yang dingin, tawanya tentu saja tidak lepas. Tidak seperti Shou.

Karena Aoto dan Shou memang berbeda bukan, Erika?

Setelah tawa itu, Erika menyeruput lemon tea-nya pelan. Diikuti Aoto yang menyeruput Ocha-nya juga. Canggung.

"A..ah.. ngomong-ngomong, tadi latih tanding yang seru. Aku baru kali ini merasakan kembali tekanan melawan orang sehebatmu, Aoto." Erika membuka pembicaraan, yang ujung-ujungnya tidak jauh juga dari bola.

"Yah, kau juga sangat cepat. Setiap orang punya kelebihan di bidangnya masing-masing." Timpal Aoto.

"Ya, terutama itu, kurasa aku kelebihan tinggi selaku anak perempu..." Erika sadar telah salah bicara ketika memandang Aoto yang cemberut di hadapannya. "...an. Ah, eh, Aoto, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku cuma sedikit telat tumbuh." Bela Aoto. "Kau dan Tagi itu yang terlalu cepat!"

Erika tertawa. "Iya. iya. Yang penting kan sekarang kau jago bola. Lagipula kecepatanmu juga tidak kalah denganku, yang lebih tinggi ini." Godanya.

Si pelayan pun datang menyela obrolan mereka. "Silakan, pesanan Anda."

"Terima kasih." Lalu si pelayan pergi. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sebenarnya sudah sering ke sini. Jadi aku tahu betapa lezat yakiniku keluarga Shou!" Papar Erika.

Setelahnya, Aoto menanggapi, lalu Erika berceloteh. Dan terus begitu sampai-sampai keduanya tidak menyadari sang pemilik restoran tengah mengamati dari jauh. Ia melihat bagaimana Erika begitu antusias, kurang lebih sama dengan rasa gilanya dengan bola. Tidak salah lagi, sekeras apapun Erika menolak mengaku, Shou tahu ia tengah jatuh cinta kepada sang idola.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tersenyum miris. Ditinggalkannya kedua orang yang diawasinya sejak tadi.

"Tampaknya ini memang belum saatnya aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan menyenangkan seperti Erika."

.

.

.

Sepiring yakiniku Erika pun habis, dan membuat gadis itu sedikit malu karena ketahuan memiliki porsi makan yang sangat tidak gadis. Tapi tampaknya Aoto tidak keberatan. Pemuda pendek itu segera membayar lalu mengajak Erika pergi.

"Rumahku dekat kok dari sini. Jadi, terima kasih traktirannya ya!"

Aoto mengangguk kalem, lalu berpisah dengan Erika. Gadis itu sendiri tetap diam di pertigaan itu karena menyadari seseorang tengah mengintainya.

"Kemana aja baru muncul?" Tanyanya sarkatis. Oota Shou pun muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Maaf! Tadi ada kepentingan mendadak jadi baru bisa pulang, terus aku lihat kamu mau pulang sama Aoto. Aku kan jadi tidak enak mau ganggu." Jelas Shou, bohong, walau tidak sepenuhnya.

Erika menggelengkan kepala. Memaklumi tindakan bodoh sang kapten entah yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi kali ini tindakan bodoh yang bisa membuatnya merasakan keajaiban dewi fortuna, sih.

Gadis penggila bola itu menepuk pundak sang kapten keras-keras. "Iya deh. Iya."

.

.

.

"Habis ini mau nonton bareng di rumahku, Shou? Ayahku pasti senang dapat teman nonton selain aku!"

"Eh? Tapi besok ulangan..."

"Kayak kau pernah belajar saja sebelum ulangan."

.

.

.

Shou tersenyum. Mengiyakan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi.

.

.

.

tbc. or end?

up to you, readers. Say it in review box! :3


	2. Ada hubungan apa?

"Erikaaaa~!"

Sesosok gadis bersurai ungu menghampiri Erika yang menguap lebar di koridor sekolah. Wajahnya yang cantik berseri-seri, berlawanan dengan sang sahabat yang memiliki sepasang kantung hitam di matanya. Erika tersenyum simpul, berusaha menghargai antusias sang sahabat yang kelihatan sekali ingin curhat.

"Bagaimana pestamu, Reika?" Tanya Erika, memutuskan untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

Reika tersenyum cerah. Bibirnya baru akan mengungkap rentetan perasaannya ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menatap Erika dengan khawatir. "Matamu kenapa, Erika? Belajar Sejarah kah?"

Jari telunjuk sang ponytail merah marun menyentuh pipinya dengan ragu. "Aah... itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Aku cuma terlalu larut tidur sehabis nonton bola!" Seru Erika, berapi-api seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Am I Shotacon?

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan Sejarah tidak jadi dilaksanakan. Murid-murid bersorak kegirangan. Guru yang tak terlalu mereka suka itu tidak masuk. Sementara tidak ada guru yang punya jam kosong saat itu yang sanggup menangani kehedonan penghuni kelas Erika. Gadis yang biasanya antusias pada saat-saat begini itu langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya ke mejanya yang keras. Ngantuk!

Reika yang sedari tadi ingin curhat berubah iba. Ia suka bola, tapi tidak pernah tahan tidur larut malam hanya demi menontonnya. Apalagi kurang tidur juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan—dan kecantikan. Jadi, dibiarkannya sang sahabat tidur di mejanya. Toh Shou sang ketua kelas mereka juga telah menghilang sejak diumumkan ketidakberadaan guru sejarah, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa memprotes Erika yang terlelap.

Tapi... kalau diperhatikan kasihan juga kalau Erika tidur di meja. Tidak baik untuk bentuk tulangnya, dan pastinya juga tidak nyaman. Reika pun membangunkan Erika perlahan. "Erika... bangun deh."

Diguncangnya sekali lagi bahu Erika. "Bangunn... pindah ke UKS aja, yuk? Tidur di sini nggak nyaman lho, Erika. Lagian nggak bagus buat tulang..."

Erika melenguh pelan. Menepis tangan Reika di bawah alam sadarnya.

"Ya ampun... Erika pasti sangat kelelahan. Erikaaa... ayo pindah ke UKS..." Bujuk Reika lagi.

_Sret_. Pintu geser kelas mereka terbuka. Keheningan mendadak tercipta karena mengira seorang guru datang. Tapi yang terlihat adalah sosok Furuya Ouzou dari kelas sebelah. Kontan para gadis penggemarnya memekik kesenangan.

"Shou ada?" Tanya Ouzou, setengah berteriak. Barisan para fans langsung berhenti, jadi enggan menghampiri sang idola. Tak sabar, iris obdisiannya menyapu seisi kelas. Anak yang bersuara paling nyaring itu tidak ada.

Reika maju ke depan. "Maaf, Shou tidak ada. Dia tiba-tiba pergi keluar kelas dari awal pelajaran... err.. waktu bebas ini." Jelasnya.

Sayang, mata Furuya termuda itu tengah menatap objek lain saat ini.

"Kamu ada perlu apa? Nanti aku sampaikan ke Shou." Tawar Reika. Gadis itu akhirnya menyadari sang Furuya sudah tidak berminat lagi. Diikutinya pandangan pemuda itu dan didapatinya ia sedang melihat Erika.

"Ah, Erika kecapekan. Kurang tidur, sehabis nonton bola semalam." Jelas Reika, tidak peka.

"Oh gitu." Gumam Ouzou sambil terus menatap Erika. "Tidur di meja kan keras."

"Iya. Makanya aku bangunin Erika tapi dari tadi dia tidak mau bangun. Padahal mau kubawa ke UKS." Keluh Reika.

Ouzou tersenyum. Menyeringai, lebih tepatnya. "Biar kubantu." Katanya, seraya melangkah menuju tempat duduk Erika.

Melihat seringai itu, Reika takut. Jangan-jangan pemuda itu akan membangunkan Erika dengan paksa!

"T-tunggu O..." Reika terhenyak melihat apa yang dilakukan andalan klub sepak bola mereka. Ia yang tadinya akan meluncurkan protes malah merona merah. Sahabatnya yang tertidur nyenyak sudah dalam dekapan Ouzou. Dengan gaya menggendong tuan putri.

Seisi kelas yang tadinya ribut kembali pun tercengang melihatnya. Apalagi fans Ouzou, jangan ditanya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi yang lebih heboh lagi—terlebih Erika cukup berat—Ouzou segera melesat menuju UKS. Reika hanya bisa berdiri lemas melihatnya.

Begitu sosok keduanya hilang dari pandangan, para fans Ouzou pun mengerubungi Reika.

.

.

.

"Mereka itu ada hubungan apa sih, Saionji?"

Reika hanya bisa menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Teman satu tim, kok."

.

.

.

Selamat datang di UKS Momoyama _Chuugakkou_! Ruangan berbau lavender ini memiliki luas sembilan kali delapan meter dengan tiga tempat tidur single yang masing-masing dibatasi tirai, ruang terbuka untuk pengobatan ringan dan rak obat-obatan, serta ruang konsultasi kesehatan sekaligus kantor seorang perawat penjaga UKS. Ruangan ini terbilang mewah dan tempat peristirahatan yang sangat nyaman bagi seseorang yang kurang tidur.

Akan tetapi, alih-alih tidur nyenyak, Erika malah tidak bisa tidur walaupun kedua matanya terpejam. Dunia mimpinya yang gelap dan nyaman tiba-tiba terguncang oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan sempat diintipnya bahwa sesuatu itu adalah Ouzou yang baru saja merebahkannya di atas ranjang empuk UKS. Pemuda itu bukan membuat Erika nyenyak tidur malah membuat jantung Erika tidak karuan.

Dan Erika tidak cukup naif untuk mengakui apa artinya itu. Apalagi ketika dirasakannya tangan hangat Ouzou mengelus surai marunnya dengan lembut.

"Kulepas ya, kuncirannya. Nanti kepalamu sakit."

Lalu Erika merasakan helai demi helai surainya terurai. Ia dapat merasakan kuncirannya telah terurai sempurna, namun jari jemari Ouzou seperti tidak puas hanya dengan itu dan mulai menyisiri rambut Erika.

Erika bisa mati kalau jantungnya terus berdetak secepat ini.

"Erika." Jari-jari Ouzou berpindah dari helaian surai ke pipi sang gadis yang sedang berpura-pura tidur. Dielusnya pipi itu dengan lembut. Wajah tampannya mendekati wajah Erika-yang sangat disadari Erika berkat nafas sang pemuda yang semakin mendekat-dan berakhir dengan bisikan pelan di telinga kirinya.

"Hei, kamu tidak tidur, kan?"

Sepasang kelopak mata Erika membuka. Memperlihatkan bola matanya yang membelalak kaget. Menemukan bayangan wajah sang pemuda yang tertawa di hadapannya. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, pandangannya agak kabur. Entah karena kantuk atau kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

"Ugh..." Erang Erika. Reflek ia memegangi kepalanya dan merasakannya berdenyut tak normal. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur.

Ouzou menyalahartikannya. "Butuh minum? Hm." Pemuda penyuka warna merah itu bangkit lalu pergi meninggalkan Erika. Langkahnya agak terburu-buru. Tampaknya pemuda itu akan mengambilkan minum untuk Erika.

Erika bangkit dari ranjang lalu meminum air dari wastafel. Murah meriah. Dirasakannya tubuhnya kembali segar. Mungkin terlelap sekitar lima belas menit lagi tanpa kehadiran Ouzou akan membantu.

Krek krek

Suara ranjang berderit terdengar.

"Ada orang lain di sini?" Tanya sang suara, yang senantiasa berkumandang ketika pertandingan Momoyama berlangsung.

"Aku." Jawab Erika. Gadis itu menyibak tirai yang menyembunyikan Shou. "Oi, selamat pagi."

Shou tersenyum lebar. "Kamu juga tadi habis tidur, kan!"

Erika teringat Ouzou. "Uuh yaa... gitu. Masih ngantuk, nih."

"Lah, semalam bukannya kamu yang sempat ketiduran waktu first half? Waktu tidurmu lebih banyak, dong?"

Erika teringat lagi dirinya yang tertidur di bahu Shou semalam. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ooh.. jangan-jangan kamu pas masuk kamar malah nggak tidur ya gara-gara mikirin Aoto?" Goda Shou.

Nah, yang ini malah membuat wajah gadis itu makin memerah.

"Nggak, kok! Uh, udahlah pokoknya aku masih ngantuk. Nggak lagi-lagi deh nonton sama orang yang suka bikin ngemil!" Bantah Erika.

Shou tertawa keras. "Berarti masakanku enak, kan? Bisa jadi cadangan nih kalo nggak jadi pemain bola."

Erika terkejut mendengarnya. "Kamu nggak serius mau jadi pemain bola?"

"Hah? Serius kok. Cuma tetap harus menyiapkan rencana lain, dong." Jelas Shou.

"Iya, tapi nggak membuat orang gendut!" Gumam Erika, gusar. Ia kembali ke biliknya yang berada di sebelah ranjang Shou.

"Eh," Shou menyusul. "Salah sendiri kenapa mau juga makan."

"Aku kan kasihan kalau makanan tidak dimakan." Timpal Erika dengan enggan. Ia naik ke ranjangnya.

"Sudah aah. Aku mau tidur lagi. Kamu balik ke kelas aja, ribut banget." Usir Erika.

Shou diam. Ia menyentuh bahu Erika yang berbaring membelakanginya. "Erika, kamu nggak gugup ya semalam..."

Erika berbalik, mendapati Shou yang sedapat mungkin menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Malu.

"Ke.. kenapa?" Tanya Erika, yang jadi ikut-ikutan malu.

Melihat Erika dengan rambut terurai yang sedang berbaring menatapnya seperti tanpa pertahanan begitu membuat Shou merona.

"Ng.. nggak! Lain kali nonton bareng lagi ya kalau ada ayahmu!" Ujar Shou dengan senyum dipaksakan. Ia langsung melesat pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Membuat Erika bertanya-tanya.

Padahal, jauh di lubuk hati gadis itu juga mulai memandang sang kapten secara lain.

.

.

.

Ouzou membawa sebotol air mineral tanpa bisa bergerak selangkahpun dari balik tirai yang menutupi bilik Erika setelah Shou terburu-buru pergi.

Ia dengar. Ia dengar semuanya.

"Mereka ada hubungan apa?"

.

.

.

Tagi membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Maaf Aoto! Serius aku... bener-bener nggak bisa!"

Sang blonde menatap Tagi tajam, tanpa ampun.

"Kamu bisa traktir aku lain kali!" Usulnya ceria, setelah berdiri tegak kembali.

Aoto menatapnya semakin tajam.

Tagi menyerah. "Oke.. kamu nggak usah traktir, deh."

Senyum manis Aoto terbentuk sempurna. "Bagus! Ayo ke restorannya Shou lagi kapan-kapan. Takatou bilang masih banyak menu enak lainnya."

Tagi tersenyum penuh makna. "He... kemarin ngobrol apa aja?"

'"Hn? Cuma obrolan sehari-hari." Jawab Aoto datar.

"Serius?" Pancing Tagi. Sahabat semata wayangnya ini memang paling susah dibuat mengaku.

"Iya, serius. Ternyata asyik juga. Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang nggak bawel dan mengerti banyak soal bola." Jawab Aoto.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Tagi bertanya begitu? Salahkan SMS yang masuk ke ponselnya di hari dimana ia seharusnya ditraktir Aoto. SMS itu dari Shou dan berisi permohonan sang kapten saat itu untuk membiarkan Erika berdua dengan Aoto. Jelas sekali kapten bersuara keras itu ingin mendekatkan keduanya. Tapi tidak berarti Erika suka sama Aoto sih, pikir Tagi.

Karenanya, ia jadi sangat penasaran hasil pengorbanan masa traktirnya itu. Ternyata tidak semudah membuat mie instan. Sahabat blondenya itu baru saja mengutarakan pendapat yang masih sangat Aoto. Dengan kata lain, memang tidak ada rasa apa-apa.

Atau mungkin Tagi hanya tidak menangkap sorot mata Aoto yang sempat berbinar ketika mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Reika memeluk Erika dari belakang dengan senyum sejuta watt. Erika membalasnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Pasti mau tanya soal kejadian tadi di UKS." Kata Erika sebelum Reika sempat melontarkan maksudnya.

Gadis bersurai ungu itu menjawabnya dengan cengiran lucu. "Iya, hehe. Habisnya kok bisa sih tiba-tiba Ouzou jadi perhatian begitu? Tadi ngapain aja hayo di UKS?"

Erika mencubit pipi kenyal Reika dengan gemas. "Kamu masih punya utang cerita sama Kouta~!" Ujarnya, lebih kepada menghindar.

Mendengar nama sang _ace_ Momoyama Predators disebut membuat pipi Reika memanas. Seketika bermunculan sekelebat peristiwa yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Terutama ketika di pesta...

"Ummm... itu... tidak ada yang spesial... sama seperti biasa kok, Erika."

Senyum Erika miring sebelah. "Ah, buat kamu kan semua yang dilakukan Kouta itu spesial."

Reika semakin malu dibuatnya. Erika semakin bersemangat menggali informasi. "Hayoo ngapain aja? Itu kan pesta, Reika. Jangan-jangan dia memberimu hadiah atau apa? Bunga misalnya?"

Tawa renyah Reika terdengar. "Itu kan pesta temannya mama—dan temannya keluarga mereka juga—jadi buat apa dia kasih aku hadiah? Malah dia menyuruhku mencopot semua perhiasan yang dipakaikan mama padaku. Katanya..."

"Umm... katanya aku akan jadi terlalu mencolok kalau memakai semua itu dan dia nggak ingin aku jadi sasaran kejahatan."

Erika tergelak bebas mendengarnya. Sekilas hanya seperti pesan seorang kakak laki-laki yang protektif, tapi bagi yang mengenal Kouta semua juga paham kalau pemuda itu cuma terlalu malu mengatakannya secara romantis. Untuk konteks percintaan dan ketakutan terhadap hal gaib, Kouta bisa kita sejajarkan dengan si kecil blonde Aoto.

Ah, mengingat Aoto, walaupun tidak segamblang Reika tapi setidaknya makan berdua dengan Aoto bisa dihitung kemajuan juga kan? Walau itu cuma kebetulan, sih. Cuma kebetulan.

"Cuma itu?" Tanya Erika, kembali pada urusan percintaan sahabatnya.

Reika memegangi sebelah pipinya yang memanas. "Yah, selebihnya seperti biasa. Ryuuji dan Ouzou menyisihkan kami berdua lalu aku makan kebanyakan lagi, hehe. Habis, banyak kue yang enak! Lalu Kouta bawel seperti biasa, dan... dia mengajakku jogging bareng supaya aku nggak gendut hehe."

Sepasang mata Erika melebar, teringat sesuatu. "Iya ya! Kalau diingat-ingat, tadi pagi kelihatannya kamu banyak berkeringat. Sekalian berangkat sekolah bareng yaa?"

Reika mengangguk. "Nahh, ayo sekarang kamu cerita, Erika."

Erika menggosok hidungnya. Ragu karena malu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia ingin cerita pada sahabat terbaiknya ini. "Umm... yaa jadi pulang latihan kemarin aku diajak Shou makan bareng di rumahnya. Gara-gara anak itu menggodaku terus dengan Aoto-yah walau memang benar aku suka sama cowok pirang itu."

"Pas aku sampai di sana, ternyata ada Aoto dan Tagi! Aku cari Shou, tapi entah kemana dia tiba-tiba malah tidak di rumah. Akhirnya... Aoto mengajakku gabung dengan mereka sambil aku menunggu Shou, hehe..."

"Nggak lama kemudian, Tagi ternyata ada urusan dan pulang duluan. Yaah karena satu dan lain hal akhirnya Aoto menraktirku. Aku nggak berani berharap kami bakal pulang bareng juga... dan ternyata memang kami berpisah di tengah jalan."

Erika berhenti sebentar. Mengingat kejadian berikutnya membuatnya lebih malu lagi.

"Lalu? Apa kamu ketemu Shou?" Tanya Reika, bersemangat.

"Uh, iya dia ternyata nguping setelah aku pulang dari restorannya. Akhirnya kuajak dia nonton bola di rumahku, bertiga sama ayah. Jadii dia menginap di rumahku dan... ugh... udahlah kita _skip_..."

"Ooh..." Reika menyeringai jahil. "Pasti ayahmu akhirnya tidak bisa nonton bareng lalu kalian nonton berdua, kan kan?"

"Aaaaa... itu memalukaan! Aku juga kan tidak berniat ketiduran di pundaknya... oh!" Menyadari ia telah kelepasan, Erika menghentikan gerutuannya.

Reika semakin lebar saja senyumnya. "Ooh... Lalu di UKS?"

Terbayang lagi obrolannya dengan Shou tadi yang rupanya juga kurang tidur, sama sepertinya. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok! Aku cuma ngobrol seperti biasa sama Shou!"

Reika menatapnya penuh arti. "Aku nanyain Ouzou lho, Erika. Sejak tadi, aku sebenarnya cuma nanyain Ouzou, lho. Aku bahkan nggak tau Shou ke UKS juga."

Erika membelalak kaget. Apa sih yang dilakukannya sejak tadi, hingga terus menceritakan semua yang ada Shou-nya? Gadis itu membuang muka, merengut malu.

"Uuh... Aku nggak suka sama siapa-siapa kok Reikaa... Bahkan Aoto juga cuma aku kagumi." Sangkal Erika. Tegas. Kelewat tegas, malah.

"Jangan menatapku seakan aku seorang shotacon—karena kamu pikir aku suka sama Shou—dong!" Tegur Erika, lebih ke pembelaan diri.

Reika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Kamu nggak jujur, Erika. Lagipula memang kenapa kalau shotacon? Suka sama Aoto saja sudah termasuk shotacon, sebenarnya."

.

.

.

Erika terdiam. Lama sekali.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang dari _triplet demon_ Furuya—tepatnya si penggila warna merah—sedang menatap kedua lengannya yang pernah merengkuh seorang Takatou Erika.

"Jadi ini yang namanya masa remaja? Sepertinya aku harus berhenti menertawakan Kouta dari belakang."

"... Karena sekarang aku tahu rasanya."

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

a/n : DASAR MASO #mukul diri sendiri# malah dijadiin tbc lagi mana diakhiri dengan kegalauan Ouzou sayang uhuhu #pelukOuzou coret#diciumAotocoret hehehe... maaf baru bisa update, soalnya abis dibombardir try out 2 nih huft.

akhir kata, review? Atau Langsung pm buat ngobrol gaje juga boleh hihi #heh


	3. Senam (I)

Semua tahu Furuya Ouzou itu keren. Yah, kedua saudara kembarnya juga keren dengan daya tarik yang berbeda, tapi intinya Furuya Ouzou itu keren banget. Pemuda itu tampan dengan kemampuan sepakbola—dan atletik—yang luar biasa. Terlebih sikapnya yang santai dan terbilang ramah membuat banyak orang mudah dekat dengannya.

Selain itu, dengan kemampuan atletik yang terkenal itu bisa dipastikan Ouzou akan merajai ujian praktik _break dance_ berkedok senam aerobik akhir tahun ini. Posisi yang selalu membuat para kaum hawa berdecak kagum.

Termasuk Erika.

Tahun lalu, seorang kakak kelas bernama Kageura Akira yang menduduki posisi ini. Sebenarnya posisi ini jelas tidak resmi apalagi mendapat piala, tapi begitu terkenal di seantero sekolah. Semua orang akan otomatis membicarakannya sepanjang sisa waktu sang raja berada di kelas tiga sebelum akhirnya lulus. Bahkan seorang Erika yang tidak biasa memuja cowok—kecuali Aoto, mungkin—sangat mengagumi Kageura yang membuatnya jadi menyukai jenis tari modern satu itu.

Ouzou melihat peluang besar di sini, untuk mengalihkan fokus hati Erika dari si kecil pirang.

Tapi, kepercayaan dirinya tiba-tiba hilang ketika melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil berlatih bersama teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Ouzou bersumpah akan latihan setiap hari.

.

.

.

**Am I Shotacon?**

.

.

.

Senam itu jelas beda dengan sepakbola.

Erika menghela nafas berat. Dia seorang atlet sepakbola yang cepat, tapi rupanya tidak cukup cepat untuk menghafal gerakan-gerakan senam modern yang menjadi bahan uji praktikum olahraga di SMP Momoyama. Awalnya ia bisa mengikuti gerakan dengan baik, tapi ia dengan mudah melupakannya lalu terpaksa mengulang dan mengulang lagi. Reika yang sekelompok dengannya menjadi tutor khususnya. Gadis manis bersurai ungu itu melakukannya dengan baik terutama karena sebagian besar gerakannya ia yang membuatnya.

"Salah, Erika! Putarnya ke kiri dulu." Tegur Reika, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Erika mengikuti instruksinya dengan enggan. Namun, seenggan apapun dirinya, mengingat kecemerlangan senam Kageura tahun lalu membuat semangatnya kembali terbakar. Demi apapun dia sangat ingin bisa menari sebaik sang idola, di samping bermain sepakbola sebaik Kageura juga. Maka, Erika terus berlatih.

Lalu gadis itu jatuh ketika berusaha melompat sambil berputar ke depan dengan mata menerawang ke depan tak fokus. Reika yang panikan langsung menghampirinya dengan khawatir namun ia malah menemukan Erika sedang tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar ya kelompok senamnya Aoto ya? Lucu juga kalau membayangkannya..."

Reika menepuk jidat kuat-kuat. "Erikaaaa!"

Erika bangkit lalu terbahak. "Maaf... Maaf... nah sekarang aku sudah ingat harus berputar kemana."

Reika tersenyum lega. "Akhirnya... aku tidak menyangka kalau Erika ternyata sangat lemah di bagian ini. Padahal kau kan paling cepat di antara Predators—saingan dengan Aoto."

"Ehehe... aku kurang suka melakukan senam ini—agak malu jika harus tampil di depan umum—jadinya aku agak grogi dan mudah lupa. Tapi aku suka sekali melihat senam tahun lalu, lho! Kak Kageura sangat keren!" Kilah Erika.

"Ooh jadi itu alasannya... Oh ya, tapi badanmu cukup kaku lho. Kamu harus lebih keras lagi berlatih, Erika!" Saran Reika.

"Iya, hehe... Aku tidak biasa. Maaf ya aku jadi menghambat kelompok kita." Ucap Erika. Tampak Reika mengangguk pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan harus mengajari sahabat baiknya yang sudah banyak membantunya dalam sepak bola itu.

"Setidaknya... Untunglah kelompok kita tidak ada Shou. Anak itu sangat ceroboh dan sama kakunya denganku soal begini." Dalih Erika.

Reika tersenyum miring mendengarnya. "Erika tahu banyak ya soal Shou?"

Wajah putih Erika seketika memerah. "Bu.. bukan gitu! Si maniak sepak bola bersuara besar itu kan cuma punya dua hal yang dia kuasai dengan baik, memasak dan memimpin tim! Bukan berarti aku dekat sama dia atau apa..."

"Iya, iya, aku paham kok Erika memang _shotacon_." Potong Reika.

"Ih, kan sudah kubilang aku tidak suka sama Shou!" Bantah Erika.

Reika terkekeh pelan. "Sekeren apapun Aoto di matamu itu sudah hitungan _shotacon_, tahu!"

Erika menggeram malu. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah suka ketahuan punya barang-barang wanita yang manis dan lucu—tapi kadang kala ia memang suka memilikinya—apalagi ketahuan _shotacon_. Termasuk soal menyukai Aoto itu. Ia selalu berdalih menyukai Aoto karena performa kerennya di lapangan padahal dalam hati sangat ingin memeluk si kecil manis itu.

"Sudah ah! Lebih baik kau pikirkan Kouta-mu itu, Reika. Aku yakin dia yang cuma antusias sama hal berbau sepakbola juga sama buruknya denganku." Komentar Erika.

Reika mengingat-ingat. "Uh ya... sebenarnya dia memang sering mengeluh padaku soal keharusan senam ini membuatnya jengkel... Ta..."

"Tuhkan. Sudah kuduga di Predators memang tidak ada yang tertarik pada senam ini—kecuali dirimu Reika, maaf—jadi sia-sia sekali rasanya harus meliburkan latihan sehari-hari hanya demi senam ini! Ugh!" Keluh Erika.

"Sudahlah Erika... Biar begitu tidak ada yang bolos latihan bersama kelompoknya kan? Bahkan kau juga tetap latihan walau bisa mengajakku bolos." Sela Reika. "Ingat, penampilan senam Kak Kageura tahun lalu keren banget, dan kamu bisa sekeren itu Erika!"

Erika terdiam. Ketika nama sang idola disebut semangatnya mulai bangkit lagi.

"Kita masih punya dua minggu untuk tampil, sementara penampilan Aoto-mu minggu depan. Setelah melihatnya kamu pasti jadi lebih semangat Erika! Ayo!" Reika berusaha membuat Erika makin semangat. Erika malah tertunduk.

Dua wajah idolanya terlintas dalam benak Erika.

"Erika?" Sapa Reika ketika melihat sahabatnya tidak bergeming. "Kamu kena..."

"Yosh! _Ganbatteru_!" Potong Erika seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menunjukkan semangatnya. Namun malang bagi pipi Reika yang malah dikenai kepalan tangan kiri Erika.

"Hu... Huwaaa! Reikaaa!"

.

.

.

Esok harinya Reika harus bersusah payah meminta Kouta untuk tidak terus mengancam Erika dengan tatapan pembunuh sampai memar di wajahnya sembuh.

.

.

.

H-1 kelompok senam Aoto tampil.

Pagi ini—akhirnya—Momoyama Predators kembali latihan bersama. Cuma lari pagi sih, tapi setidaknya latihan. Sayangnya dua _shota_ kesayangan Erika tidak hadir dan lolos latihan pagi ini dengan alasan latihan senam.

Ah kalau Erika tahu istilah itu dipakai untuk menyebut Shou dan Aoto, dia pasti ngamuk-ngamuk lagi.

Kembali pada bahasan awal. Erika sebenarnya sudah sangat rindu latihan bersama Aoto. Tapi dia sangat memaklumi karena besok Aoto akan tampil dan sudah membuat Erika berdebar khawatir sejak sekarang. Bukan khawatir karena performanya akan jelek atau apa, tapi tentu saja mengkhawatirkan bagaimana ia bisa menahan jeritan hatinya ketika melihat si kecil itu _break dance_ di tengah lapangan.

Erika mengelus dada. Dia harus _tsuyoi_ menghadapi godaan _fangirling_ itu!

Tapi... di saat-saat seperti ini ia biasanya tidak sendirian. Shou tidak ikut latihan hari ini rupanya membuat suasana sepi juga. Dilihatnya kebelakang. Tentu saja ia takkan menemukan Shou. Sang kapten sekarang terbiasa berada di depan bersama Erika yang tercepat, untuk menjaga rute lari. Tidak berarti ia yang tercepat, karena kadang yang lain akan menahan kecepatan demi Shou yang sedikit mudah lelah.

Mudah lelah... Jangan-jangan Shou tidak ada sekarang bukan karena latihan senam tapi malah kecapekan karenanya? Mengingat beberapa gerakan break dance agak ekstrem, pasti orang-orang yang tidak biasa akan merasakan otot sakit setelahnya. Apalagi Shou yang juga mudah lelah.

Ah Erika perhatian sekali. Namanya juga sahabat.

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, tanpa sadar tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi setengah arab mengejar lari Erika. "Hai, Takatou." Sapanya.

"Ah.. Oh! Su.. Sugiyama sudah di depan saja.." Komentar Erika salah tingkah. Benar-benar baru kembali ke dunianya.

Tagi tersenyum. "Kamu larinya melambat, dan jadi lebih mudah dikejar. Melamun ya?"

Erika memalingkan wajah ketika ketahuan melamun. Tagi tersenyum makin lebar. "Oh, jangan-jangan gara-gara Aoto tidak ikut latihan?"

Mulut bawel Erika terbuka lebar. Jadi... Tagi tahu?!

"Seluruh Predators juga tahu, kok. Tapi tenang saja, Aoto sendiri tentu saja tidak tahu." Ujar Tagi, seperti menjawab tanda tanya besar dalam benak Erika.

"A.. aduh..." Gadis ponytail marun itu benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. "Em.. Su.. Sugiyama.. Kamu jangan kasih tahu Aoto ya... Kumohon..."

Pemuda blasteran arab itu menyeringai. "Gimana ya... Sepertinya justru menarik kalau kuberitahu..."

Erika panik setengah mati. "Sama sekali nggak menarik! Astaga Sugiyama, kumohon, jangan beritahu Aoto!"

"Lho, siapa tahu kan dia malah suka sama kamu, Takatou." Saran Tagi.

Wajah Erika sontak memerah. "Ka.. kalau itu sih... Ugh, bukannya mustahil sih. Tapii.. aaah... tidak pokoknya aku tidak ingin dia tahu!" Tegas Erika.

"Ceritanya jatuh cinta diam-diam nih?" Goda Tagi.

Rasanya kalau di hadapannya ada meja ingin dibantingnya saja. "Iiih... Udah ah! Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh kasih tahu Aoto, ya, Sugiyama!"

Seulas senyum tipis menggantikan seringai jahil sang pemuda berkulit tan. Diubahnya fokus pandangannya kembali ke depan, ke jalur lari yang tengah mereka lalui. Menerawang, memikirkan sesuatu, yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari inderanya saat ini. Kedua mata Erika menatap tatapan yang terasa sedikit sedih itu. Tiba-tiba hatinya jadi terasa tidak enak.

"Em... Sugiyama, maaf ya. Aku hanya suka saja kok, sama Aoto. Bukan berarti aku merebutnya dari sisimu, kan?" Timpal Erika.

Tagi menatapnya heran. "Hah?"

"Kalian kan selalu sama-sama... Jadi kupikir kamu takut kalau Aoto akan kuambil..." Jelas Erika, polos.

Gelak tawa Tagi terdengar puas. Astaga, dia dikira posesif rupanya.

"Tenang saja, Takatou. Aku tidak merasa kamu merebut dia kok. Malah sebaliknya dia yang... yah sebenarnya juga bukan merebut. Toh sejak awal memang bukan milikku..." Gumam Tagi.

Erika memberikan isyarat heran. Tagi tersenyum miris lalu menepisnya. "Sudahlah, anggap saja tadi aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Tapi, benar ya kamu tidak akan memberitahu Aoto?" Tanya Erika, memastikan sekali lagi.

Tampak Tagi menahan tawanya lagi. "Iya. Sayangnya ada syaratnya, hahaha..."

Pipi Erika menggembung. "Ugh.. apa? Lomba lari?" Tanya Erika, mengajukan tawaran itu lantaran ketika ia dan Shou saling berahasia, lomba larilah yang sering diadakan sebagai taruhan.

"Bukan." Tolak Tagi. "Sederhana saja, sebenarnya."

"Apa?" Tanya Erika, yang jadi makin penasaran.

Tagi tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Panggil aku Tagi."

.

.

.

Ouzou super geregetan.

Rencananya, begitu tahu tidak ada Aoto pada latihan hari ini, ia akan mengejar Erika dan mencoba melakukan apa yang sering anak muda katakan 'pendekatan'. Salahkan kerajinannya latihan senam hingga larut malam di rumahnya—demi ajang pamer, tentunya harus total, apalagi di depan Erika nanti—pagi hari Furuya termuda itu bangun dengan hampir seluruh ototnya sakit-sakit. Dalam hati sedikit mengutuki sang calon kakak iparnya yang mempunyai stamina terkuat setelah masa-masa diet besarnya lewat. Setelah Kouta dan Ryuuji—dengan sedikit banyak omelan—memberikan pijitan sebelum berangkat latihan, ototnya sudah baikan sekarang. Yang sialnya ternyata malah membuatnya sulit mengejar kecepatan lari Erika.

Kedua kembarnya melewatinya dengan seringai kemenangan. Apalagi Kouta, yang sekarang sepaket dengan sang gadis bersurai ungu. Bikin iri saja.

Akan tetapi, bukan Ouzou namanya kalau tidak bisa melewati latihan pagi macam lari begini saja—walau dengan otot sedikit sakit. Dengan tabah, pemuda itu terus berlari dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kecepatan lari Erika melambat juga. Kesempatan mendekati posisi pertamanya datang. Terlebih si cerewet Shou juga tidak ada hari ini. Dipastikan semakin mudah lagi mengambil perhatian Erika.

Terhitung lima langkah lagi sebelum mendarat di sebelah Erika, seorang mantan pebasket mendahuluinya. Yang sialnya bertujuan mengisi tempat _landing_-nya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ternyata pemuda blasteran arab itu meniru kedekatan Kouta-Reika dengan mengobrol begitu asyik di samping Erika.

Ouzou cuma bisa gigit bibir. Padahal kan dia kalau valentine dapat jauh lebih banyak cokelat dari para gadis dibanding Tagi yang cuma dapat dari Aoto—eh.

Di tengah kekesalannya itu, tiba-tiba pengganggu nomor satu datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oota Shou?

"Oooi Teman-temaaan! Aku punya berita penting nih!" Teriak Shou, membahana seperti biasa.

Pelatih Hanashima pun langsung memerintahkan seluruhnya untuk jalan di tempat, karena duduk setelah lari itu malah bikin otot sakit. Shou pun mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia mengejar rombongan latihan pagi dari jauh.

"Tadi, aku baru dipanggil guru olahraga. Katanya, jadwal tampil senam kita diubah! Seluruh kelas akan tampil lusa!" Teriak Shou.

Dengungan protes terdengar dimana-mana.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pelatih Hanashima menengahi. "Mini-game rencana kita hari ini ditiadakan dulu—lagi pula anggota kita tidak lengkap—dan kalian kembali latihan senam saja. Dua hari lagi semuanya akan berakhir, kan?"

Anak-anak mengangguk setengah hati. "Aku sudah sangat kangen bola." Gumam Erika pelan, yang tentunya didengar Tagi yang masih berjalan di sampingnya. "Aoto juga pasti sama."

"Sepertinya tidak juga." Timpal Tagi

"Hah? Bukannya Aoto sangat menyukai sepak bola?" Tanya Erika, kaget.

Tagi tersenyum misterius. "Lihat saja nanti."

Percakapan singkat itu rupanya tidak luput dari telinga Furuya kita yang sedang jatuh cinta ini. Ia semakin dibuat gemas dengan perilaku seolah-olah dunia milik berdua itu. Lagi pula, sejak kapan si homo—eh—itu jadi suka mengeksploitasi Erika begini? Apa cuma karena Aoto-nya tidak datang lalu dia merasa tidak punya teman—lantas berkumpul dengan Erika yang kehilangan Shou?

Ah, iya juga ya. Biasanya pun Erika memang bukan miliknya. Terlebih kedua irisnya yang selalu berbinar hanya diarahkan kepada si kecil Aoto.

.

.

.

Rasanya Ouzou lebih suka kedua sahabat blasteran itu homo saja, dan tentunya dengan begitu Erika jadi bisa berbalik menyukainya kan?

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA, tulis Erika di _timeline _jejaring sosialnya. Tak lupa, ia juga memasukkan fotonya dan teman sekelompoknya yang akan bersiap senam aerobik—yang gerakannya pada akhirnya malah didominasi _break dance_ demi kepentingan komersial. Ini lebih cepat dua hari dari jadwal yang seharusnya—dimana ada sembilan kelompok yang akan tampil dan setiap harinya hanya ada tiga penampilan, yaitu satu kelompok saat istirahat pertama, lalu satu saat istirahat kedua, dan satu saat pulang. Khusus momen ini akhirnya kepala sekolah memutuskan meliburkan satu hari belajar setelah momen sakral tes akhir semester yang berat dan menampilkan sembilan kelompok senam dalam satu hari berturut-turut.

Sialnya, karena jadwalnya jadi berubah maka diadakanlah undian urutan tampil untuk kesembilan kelompok. Kelompok Erika dan Reika tampil ketiga, setelah kelompok Ryuuji. Satu kelompok senam memakan waktu paling cepat lima belas menit. Kelompok Erika sebenarnya beruntung karena tidak perlu menunggu lama dan suasana pun belum terlalu panas. Tidak seperti kelompok Shou yang harus tampil terakhir, tepat pada tengah hari, karena senam dimulai jam delapan pagi dengan _break _setiap tiga kelompok selama lima belas menit. Setelah Erika ada penampilan kelompok Tagi, lalu dilanjutkan dengan penampilan kelompok Aoto—yang dinanti-nanti—dan satu kelompok lagi dari kelas lain. Setelah itu di sesi akhir ada kelompok Kouta dan Ouzou, salah satu kelompok dari kelas lain, lalu akhirnya ditutup dengan penampilan senam kelompok Shou.

"Ayo, Erika!" Reika menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Senyumnya tampak lebar, rasanya tidak sabar memamerkan kebolehannya di depan sang pacar. Apalagi ia sebagai _center_ berkesempatan menunjukkan beberapa gerakan baletnya di sesi pendinginan—jangan komentar lagi, ini memang benar-benar sudah bukan senam aerobik lagi namanya—untuk menandingi betapa apiknya penampilan Ryuuji yang tampil sebelumnya.

Erika tersenyum semangat. "Yup! Semangat Erika!"

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju lapangan bersama sembilan anggota lainnya. Tampak banyak adik kelas di lantai atas begitu antusias menunggu penampilan mereka dan para peserta senam lainnya di lantai bawah.

"Coba kalau kita tanding bola bisa heboh seperti ini juga ya." Timpal Erika, sedikit miris.

Senam pun dimulai. Setelah berlari menuju formasi masing-masing, lagu mulai mengalun dan kelompok Erika mulai senam—baiklah, menari. Gerakannya cukup variatif, walau sebenarnya nanti pun pasti akan banyak yang mirip-mirip—bagaimanapun ini namanya tetap senam kan yang gerakannya mirip—dan tarian balet Reika menjadi ciri khas kelompok Erika. Gadis bersurai marun itu sendiri memilih tidak mencolok dan hanya melakukan gerakan yang seragam saja. Yang penting nilai praktiknya bagus.

Saat _break_, ketika Reika dengan baik hati menraktir semuanya minuman _vending machine_, di luar dugaan Erika bertemu Aoto.

"Hai." Sapa Aoto singkat. Erika memandangnya kaget. Demi apapun, selama ini Aoto yang lengket sama Tagi itu belum pernah menyapa dia begitu!

"Ha.. hai." Jawab Erika gugup. Dalam hati bersyukur kaleng lemon tea-nya sudah keluar, sehingga bisa menghindari tatapan manis Aoto.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu malah melihat kaleng lemon tea Erika. "Minum itu habis senam tidak bagus." Komentarnya. Lalu dihampirinya _vending machine _dan pemuda blasteran itu membeli sekaleng susu murni tanpa rasa—_low fat _pula. Ditukarnya kaleng lemon tea Erika dengan susu yang dibelinya.

"Ini." Aoto menaruh susu itu di atas tangan Erika setelah ia mengambil lemon tea. Alih-alih kaget karena ditukar, Erika malah lebih kaget tangannya tersentuh tangan Aoto yang lembut.

"Ma.. makasih. Tapi kamu tampil habis Tagi, kan? Bukannya itu juga tidak sehat, ya, buatmu?" Tanya Erika.

Alis pirang Aoto terangkat satu. "Tagi...?"

"Ah, aku sekarang memanggilnya Tagi, karena..." Gila saja sampai Erika memberi tahu alasannya. "... yah pokoknya sekarang kupanggil Tagi. Tidak apa-apa kan ya, Aoto?"

Ekspresi Aoto mengeruh. "Yah, tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku siapanya sampai kamu tidak boleh panggil dia dengan nama kecilnya? Aku juga dipanggil dengan nama kecil kan." Jawab Aoto dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Habis kalau aku panggil Gon—seperti trio Furuya—atau Gonzales, atau Takuma, rasanya aneh saja, hehehe..." Erika beralasan.

"Ooh.." Respon Aoto. "Jadi cuma karena itu."

"Hah?" Erika memandang Aoto heran. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi terdengar marah?

"Tidak. Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo balik ke pinggir lapangan, nonton kelompok Tagi tampil sama-sama." Ajak Aoto, yang dengan ajaibnya menarik tangannya menuju lapangan.

"Ba.. Baiklah..." Jawab Erika sekenanya, yang jika saja ia punya sayap maka ia sudah terbang sejak tadi.

Aoto tidak melepas tangan Erika sampai ke pinggir lapangan. Mereka menghampiri _basecamp _kelompok Tagi, dan bahkan sampai di sana pun tangan Erika belum juga dilepasnya!

"Tagi, ini kubawakan lemon tea-nya." Aoto melempar kaleng lemon tea ke arah Tagi dengan tangan kirinya. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot melepas tangan Erika dan melempar dengan tangan kanannya.

Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Tagi. "Jahat kamu, Aoto. Lemparnya pakai tangan kanan dong supaya kontrolnya bagus." Sedikit bersungut-sungut, Tagi mengambil kaleng yang jatuh tepat di depan sepatunya.

"Sudah dibeliin kok masih protes." Balas Aoto. "Tangan kananku lagi sibuk."

Wajah Erika memerah lagi. Ternyata Tuhan baik sekali ya kalau Erika mau latihan senam, pikir Erika, bahagia.

"Kok kamu jadi marah gitu sih, Aoto." Tagi menghampiri Aoto dan Erika yang masih bergandengan tangan. "Ayo lepas, masa anak orang kamu paksa pegang begitu." Ujar Tagi dengan nada jenaka, walau tangannya berusaha memisahkan.

Kedua tangan itu akhirnya berpisah. Aoto baru saja akan berdalih lagi namun sudah waktunya kelompok Tagi tampil. Dengan berat hati ia membiarkan Tagi dan kelompoknya pergi sebelum ia sempat beradu lidah lagi dengan sang sahabat—eh—yang meninggalkan dirinya dengan Erika berdua di _basecamp _kelompok Tagi.

"A.. Ayo kita nonton kelompoknya Tagi, Aoto." Ajak Erika, sambil sesekali melirik tangan Aoto. Bisa dibilang kode secara tidak langsung. Sayang, pemuda blasteran Spanyol itu tidak menggandeng tangan si gadis marun lagi dan hanya mengajaknya maju ke bangku-bangku santai yang kosong. Kebetulan masih cukup banyak bangku strategis yang tersisa untuk menonton karena istirahat masih berlangsung.

Jadinya Aoto dan Erika cuma berdua, kan.

Gugup, Erika meneguk susu kalengnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Sebenarnya, ia baru saja teringat kalau ia dan kelompok senamnya akan menonton sisa penampilan senam bersama-sama, tapi kalau Reika tahu situasinya seperti ini pasti dia malah akan mengusirnya untuk berdua dengan Aoto, sih. Dipandangnya pemuda yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri itu. Mungkin ia gelisah karena sebentar lagi gilirannya tampil.

"Aoto, kenapa kamu tidak berkumpul bersama kelompok senammu? Sehabis ini kan langsung penampilan kalian." Tanya Erika, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Ya, nanti. Tenang saja, kami juga tidak kompak-kompak amat kok. Seperti biasa, mereka cuma mengandalkan aku." Jawab Aoto seraya menerawang ke arah lapangan yang masih kosong.

Erika tertawa hambar, merasa bodoh karena malah menyinggung topik yang tidak menyenangkan. "Kamu memang paling akrab sama kami, ya. Terutama Tagi. Biarpun kamu bilang begitu, tapi sebenarnya kamu tidak ingin melewatkan penampilan Tagi, kan?"

Fokus Aoto berubah ke arah Erika. Ekspresi dinginnya agak mencair dan pipinya sedikit menggembung. "Tidak! Aku tidak sebegitu antusiasnya kok!"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau mengaku kok, Aoto~."Goda Erika. Lama kelamaan muncul juga rona merah samar di pipi si kecil.

"Tujuan utamaku memang bukan itu!" Aoto bersikeras. "Pokoknya aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Erika membuka mulutnya kaget. "Whoa... aku tidak menyangka kamu cukup ambisius dalam urusan senam ini, Aoto. Bilang dari tadi dong kalau kamu utusan mata-mata dari kelompokmu!"

"Hah? Mata-mata? Tidak! Di kelompokku tidak ada yang begituan—atau mungkin aku cuma tidak tahu." Balas Aoto dengan dingin.

"Hee..." Tiba-tiba Erika menyeringai. "Aku tahu, aku tahu~ kamu pasti khawatir sama Tagi, kan? Misalnya apakah nanti dia tiba-tiba terkilir atau kenapa..."

Aoto menggembungkan pipinya lagi, walau tidak begitu terlihat. "Bukaan! Yah, sedikit sebenarnya. Aku... aku mau tahu reaksi seseorang ketika melihat penampilan senamnya Tagi."

Dada Erika berdesir mendengarnya. Reaksi seseorang? Satu-satunya orang yang sedang bersamanya sekarang kan Erika. Jangan-jangan Aoto tidak mau kalau Erika senang melihat penampilan kelompok senamnya Tagi. Erika tidak mengira bahwa sepasang sahabat yang sangat akrab itu ternyata bisa bersaing juga ya. Eh... tunggu... bersaing? Bersaing itu... apa maksudnya Aoto... cemburu?

Sekali lagi, Erika melihat tangan Aoto yang sempat menggenggamnya untuk kedua puluh kalinya hari ini.

"Ah, lihat. Mereka sudah mulai bersiap-siap." Seru Aoto ketika kelompok Tagi memasuki lapangan.

.

Erika boleh berharap kalau pemuda itu benar-benar cemburu karenanya kan?

.

Dan musik penanda mulainya penampilan senam Tagi pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : SUMIMASEN DESHITA MINNA! **Update-nya sangat lambat huhuhu sebenarnya menyalahkan UAS dan Try Out yang dilaksanakan secara berturut-turut memang tidak baik, tapi kenyataannya memang merekalah yang menghambat saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini, huhuhu.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini temanya saya ambil dari school-life saya sendiri HEHEHE dimana saya memang sedang menjalani latihan menuju ujian praktik senam. Dan tiba-tiba lahirlah ide ini ketika saya melihat sang pujaan hati—yang harinya tampil duluan—tiba-tiba entah kenapa lebih memukau pas _break dance _/jadi curhat kan.

Oh iya, kali ini bener-bener curhatan. Salah satu alasan lainnya kenapa fanfic-nya jadi lebih lama di update adalah karena saya baru aja selesai apply buat scholarship, minna! Saya sengaja share supaya para rekan senasib dan siapapun yang pengen scholarship ke Singapore jadi tahu. Atau mungkin kalian malah udah tahu.

Jadi, singkatnya beasiswa itu keren banget deh. Beasiswa itu untuk Undergraduate, dan kalian harus isi formulir dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk tahun ini udah ditutup sih hehehe. Saya aja udah bener-bener mepet di hari terakhir ngumpulin semua berkasnya. Untuk lengkapnya PM saya aja ya, lupa alamat website-nya hehe.

Satu lagi, nggak penting sih, tapi episode Ginga e Kickoff minggu ini yang Reika kurus~! Yayy~!

Akhir kata, mind to review?


	4. Senam (II)

**Warning :**

**Masha and The Bear milik penciptanya di Rusia—Mengandung konten yang dibuat untuk membuat Anda sekalian **_**fangirling**_

Ouzou tahu gilirannya masih lama, tapi rupanya tanpa gerakan pemanasan pun dirinya sudah cukup panas melihat seseorang lagi-lagi dekat dengan Erika. Tidak masalah deh jika itu pelatih Hanashima atau siapapun lah. Sayangnya justru orang yang paling diharapkan sang gadis lah yang sedang duduk berdua dengannya.

Furuya termuda itu jadi tahu bagaimana kesalnya sang kakak tertua terhadap si kecil Aoto.

Akan tetapi, ternyata hal itu malah membuatnya mendapat rancangan baru terhadap penampilan senamnya. Dengan sigap, dikumpulkannya seluruh kelompok senamnya dan dijelaskannya rencana terbarunya. Untungnya semua langsung setuju dan bersiap latihan menuju kelas kosong agar formasi mereka tidak ketahuan sebelum tampil.

Ouzou tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

Am I Shotacon?

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Erika semakin mendekati kecepatan suara. Hidungnya mulai membaui dirinya lebih tajam. Apakah ia masih berbau keringat, apakah kulitnya sempat terbakar dan menghitam, apakah Aoto jadi tidak betah di dekatnya, dan berbagai pertanyaan lain yang menyatakan ketidakpercayaan dirinya. Setelah lagu dimulai Aoto memang tampak fokus ke arah kelompok Tagi, tapi keheningan itu malah membuat Erika gugup.

Gadis itu tidak punya cara lain mengalihkan perhatiannya kecuali dengan memerhatikan senam kelompok Tagi dengan fokus.

Kelompok Tagi memiliki anggota lima orang laki-laki dan empat orang perempuan termasuk Tagi sendiri. Mereka memakai konsep sesuai kartun luar negeri yang sedang _booming _saat ini, yaitu Masha and The Bear. Empat orang perempuannya berperan sebagai Masha dengan tudung violet mudanya dan _mini dress _selutut—dengan bahan yang nyaman tentunya—serta _legging _putih dan pantofel yang sewarna tudungnya. Empat laki-lakinya memakai kaus abu-abu dengan topi kepala serigala dan celana _jeans _hitam selutut serta sepatu hitam dan abu-abu. Sementara Tagi sendiri memakai kaus cokelat madu dan celana _jeans _warna krem.

Ketika lagu pemanasan dimulai, Tagi tampak di tengah lapangan—mengapit sebuah kotak—dengan empat perempuan di depan dan belakangnya masing-masing dua. Sementara para laki-laki berada agak jauh dari mereka. Kelompok itu pun mulai melakukan gerakan pemanasan biasa.

Selang empat menit kemudian, musik semangat yang ceria tiba-tiba berganti mencekam. Beberapa anak sekelas menyemprotkan spray pengganti asap. Drama dimulai. Para serigala mengelilingi anak perempuan. Keempat anak perempuan itu pun mundur perlahan—dengan gerakan sedemikian rupa yang sesuai gerakan heboh di inti senam—dan mengapit Tagi yang berwajah ketakutan di tengah lapangan. Keempatnya mengapit Tagi sangat dekat, seakan ingin melindungi diri kepadanya.

Aoto memandang Erika. Gadis yang sedang terbawa suasana dengan atmosfir kelompok itu kembali merasa salah tingkah.

"A.. Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tagi dikelilingi empat perempuan." Jawabnya singkat.

Erika melihat ke arah Tagi yang mulai turun untuk berjongkok menyembunyikan diri di balik kepungan para anak perempuan, sampai tubuh tingginya akhirnya tidak terlihat Erika lagi. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Tagi dikelilingi empat perempuan. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Erika.

Aoto melengos sedikit kesal. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Erika tersenyum dalam hati. Barangkali Aoto hanya iri karena Tagi bisa akrab dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Lalu fokus keduanya kembali lagi ke lapangan. Tagi yang tadinya tenggelam dalam kepungan anak perempuan, tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kostum beruang! Yah sebenarnya ia hanya memakai topi kepala beruang yang tampak garang. Para perempuan pun menyingkir dan membiarkan Tagi melawan keempat serigala dan mendukung dari belakang. Gerakan inti pun diisi dengan adegan pertarungan Tagi sang beruang dan para serigala yang diatur seperti gerakan inti senam dan para perempuan yang melakukan gerakan _cheers _untuk mendukungnya sampai akhirnya para serigala kalah dan berbaikan.

Erika tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Aoto, penasaran.

"Tidak." Erika tersenyum lagi. "Lucu sekali melihat Tagi seperti itu. Kostumnya lucu. Aku juga tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang bagus begitu."

"Tentu saja ia berlatih keras." Timpal Aoto. "Aku juga. Semua juga. Kau juga. Sepertinya kamu terlalu menganggap remeh Tagi, Takatou."

Erika mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "Ehehe... maaf. Sejujurnya aku memang kurang suka senam—atau _break dance_—begini, jadi aku sudah mengekspektasi kalau kalian juga menganggap sama dan jadinya tidak serius latihan."

Aoto tak menjawab lagi dan kembali melihat ke arah lapangan. Lagu inti sepertinya sudah mau habis. Pemuda itu pun berdiri. "Pindah yuk, ke dekat Tagi."

"Karena sebentar lagi tinggal pendinginan, ya? Tapi di sana kan tidak ada kursi..." Protes Erika.

Aoto menarik tangan Erika. "Sudah, kalau pegal nanti duduk di dekat lapangan saja. Tidak kotor, kok."

Erika tidak bisa menolak begitu kulit lembut Aoto menyentuhnya lagi. Keduanya pun berpindah ke depan kelompok Tagi yang cukup ramai.

Lagu pendinginan pun dimulai, sebuah lagu jazz untuk dansa tipe _waltz_. Para serigala dengan tanggap menggandeng para anak perempuan untuk menari. Tinggal sang beruang seorang sendiri. Tagi tampak berakting kebingungan mencari pasangan, tapi jika kalian jeli maka akan terlihat sedikit ulasan senyum tipis di bibir anak blasteran itu. Tagi maju ke depan dan menemukan sosok Erika di samping Aoto. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menghampiri Erika—yang langsung saja diperhatikan seisi sekolah yang menonton penampilan senam Tagi—dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Shall we dance, Erika?_" Ucapnya.

Sontak wajah Erika memerah malu. Satu angkatan bersorak tanpa memberi kesempatan Erika untuk salah tingkah. Gadis berambut merah marun itu bingung, tapi wajah Tagi sudah agak sedikit memelas, sangat memohon bantuan Erika. Belum sempat ia menerima uluran tangan itu, dirasakannya Aoto memukul punggungnya pelan untuk maju.

"U.. uh... Oke... Tagi..." Terima Erika.

Seisi sekolah bersorak. Secara kilat, Tagi mengajarkan apa yang harus Erika lakukan. Gugup, sedikit banyak Erika menginjak sepatu Tagi. Setelah empat menit pendinginan dengan gaya dansa yang berbeda-beda, akhirnya Tagi sang beruang mengembalikan Erika—yang sangat kebetulan memakai jaket merah bertudung seperti _red riding hood_—bukan violet—seperti dansa sang beruang dengan si tudung merah. Pada akhirnya setelah penutupan kelompok—dan Aoto sudah tidak ada di tempat karena setelah Tagi kelompoknya akan tampil—Tagi menghampiri Erika dengan beribu maaf, sebotol _lemon tea_, dan mengajaknya duduk di bagian depan.

"Habis ini Aoto, kamu pasti ingin melihatnya dari dekat, kan?" Tanya Tagi, memastikan. Erika mengangguk senang, walau masih ada sisa-sisa malunya ketika melihat Tagi. Rasanya ketika dansa yang begitu lembut dan variatif tadi Erika agak sedikit takut kembali ke lapangan, walau akhirnya Tagi berhasil membuat gugupnya berkurang. Gadis itu dibuatnya nyaman berdansa bersamanya, dan juga gelisah karena sekarang marun Erika benar-benar tidak bisa memandang Tagi dengan sama lagi.

"Hai!"

Segerombolan anak Momoyama Predators datang berbondong-bondong ke kursi lebar itu, menyelamatkan kecanggungan Tagi dan Erika. Reika langsung mengambil duduk di sebelah Erika—untuk apalagi kalau bukan ikut menggoda sang sahabat. Semua ada, bahkan yang masih duduk di kelas dua.

"Ouzou yang memesannya, makanya kita bisa enak duduk di sini." Jelas Ryuuji. "Supaya bisa menyemangati dan membuat heboh senam yang ada anggota Predators-nya."

Ah, alibi sekali, Ouzou.

Yah, walau sedikit berdesakkan, selama Erika masih bisa menikmati penampilan Aoto sih tidak apa.

Musik pun dimulai. Kelompok Aoto menggunakan tema _street dance_. Masing-masing memakai kaus polos bebas warna dan celana _cargo _selutut berujung sempit yang juga bebas warnanya. Aoto memakai kaus biru tua dan celana _cargo _krem kecoklatan. Tak lupa rantai dan topi yang menggantung di bagian sabuk. Selain itu, para laki-laki memakai topeng _rangers _yang menutupi mata hingga hidung dan para perempuan memakai topeng pesta yang juga menutupi mata—dengan bulu-bulunya di sisi kiri topengnya. Semuanya berjumlah sebelas orang dengan tujuh laki-laki dan empat perempuan.

Pertama, di pemanasan semuanya masuk membentuk formasi—dimana lagi-lagi anak Predators berada di tengah. Setelah selesai membentuk formasi, mereka mulai pemanasan dengan gerak langkah patah-patah ala _dance _dan gerakan _dance _lainnya yang mirip-mirip gerakan pemanasan asli senam.

Ketika akhirnya mulai inti, Aoto yang berada di tengah mulai _break dance _sendirian lalu melepas dan melempar topengnya seraya menyemprotkan _spray _busa ke arah penonton, diikuti yang lainnya—walau minus gerakan menyemprot. Dengan cepat Aoto memakai topinya terbalik—tahulah, bagian runcing di belakang—bersamaan dengan yang lainnya.

Erika mau tidak mau berteriak histeris. Tidak ada waktu menahan malu melihat kekerenan Aoto saat _break dance_. Pemuda manis yang _tsundere _dan agak dingin itu sekarang terlihat agak nakal dengan topi terbaliknya, _spray_—pura-puranya pilox—dan _break dance_-nya.

Mereka pun melakukan gerakan inti dengan murni gerakan _street dance_. Di akhir bagian inti, seseorang—yang tentunya sudah di-_setting_—melempar bola sepak ke arah Aoto dan langsung saja dimainkannya bola itu dengan lihai. Menambah pesonanya sebagai seorang pemain Momoyama Predators—hitung-hitung promosi agar banyak yang menonton saat Future Cup. Erika yang sedang fokus _jawdrop _melihat Aoto, tiba-tiba ditepuk Tagi dan gadis itu melihat 'sang beruang' tengah siap dengan sarung tangan kipernya.

"Lihat ya, Erika." Ucapnya.

Ketika musik bagian inti tiba-tiba meneriakkan aba-aba yang disepakati Aoto dan Tagi, sang pemuda blonde menendang bola kuat-kuat ke arah Tagi. Tidak seperti Kouta yang kontrolnya kurang bagus, gerakan ini berhasil karena Aoto yang punya kontrol bagus dan Tagi yang tanggap menangkapnya. Seisi sekolah kembali kembali heboh. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, bola dilempar lagi lalu Aoto menendangnya lagi sampai berulang lima kali dan bagian inti selesai.

Erika _jawdrop _kagum lebih lebar lagi.

Tagi tertawa miris. "Tega juga dia ya, benar-benar menendang kuat-kuat."

Erika ikut tertawa. "Keren! Tapi kamu lihat kan ekspresinya tadi? Aoto benar-benar menikmatinya!"

"Ya, si pecinta bola itu. Kan sudah kubilang ia tidak akan rindu bermain bola karena memang setiap hari senamnya latihan dengan bola." Jelas Tagi.

Pendinginan pun dimulai dan dilaksanakan dengan baik. Tidak ada semacam dansa—padahal asyik juga kalau yang mengajak dansa itu Aoto dan bukannya Tagi, pikir Erika—tapi seperti halnya kelompok Erika yang menggunakan balet Reika sebagai ciri khas pendinginan mereka, kelompok Aoto juga punya ciri khas. Dua laki-laki mengambil seragam polisi yang mereka siapkan di lapangan lalu berakting mengejar yang lainnya dengan gerakan _slow motion _yang patah-patah. Pada akhirnya, di penutupan para _street dancer _tertangkap dan beradegan menghapus _grafitti _sambil dimarahi.

Tanpa diminta, Erika bertepuk tangan paling keras. "Ternyata senam begini asyik juga ya Reika." Komentarnya.

Reika tersenyum puas. "Iya kan? Coba kamu juga menikmati latihannya, Erika."

Setelah berfoto di lapangan, Aoto tidak bergabung dengan kelompoknya dan langsung menuju tempat duduk dimana para Predators berkumpul. Tentu saja semua langsung menyambutnya dengan sorakan heboh dan keren di mana-mana. Predators tampak bangga dengan penampilan keren Aoto.

Sayangnya, Kouta cemberut menahan kesal melihatnya dari sisi belakang lapangan. Tidak rela si kecil Aoto menang—bahkan dalam hal senam! Mengikuti emosi yang sudah memuncak, Kouta menghampiri guru penilai. Tanpa persetujuan teman sekelompoknya—dan Ouzou—yang panik melihatnya hampir mengamuk, Kouta meminta sang guru dengan sangat untuk menukar giliran kelompok setelah Aoto dengan kelompoknya sendiri.

"Kouta, jangan gila!" Cegah salah seorang temannya, menyuarakan suara hati anak-anak sekelompoknya yang lain.

"Memangnya kalian tidak panas melihat kelompok barusan? Kita harus lebih bagus dari**nya**!" Dalih Kouta. "Makanya lebih baik kita lakukan secepatnya agar orang-orang bisa mudah membandingkan!"

Ah, Kouta. Itu sih dendam pribadi namanya.

Tapi, iya juga, pikir Ouzou. Ia bisa semakin cepat menjalankan rencananya.

"Tidak apa-apa teman-teman. Kita kan sudah latihan dengan baik sampai-sampai tidak melihat penampilan kelompok lain kecuali kelompok barusan. Ada baiknya juga kita cepat-cepat sebelum gugup lagi." Saran Ouzou, bijak terselubung.

Yang lain pun berpandangan dan akhirnya luluh pada ketenangan Ouzou. Sang guru penilai memberikan keputusan kepada kelompok yang tampil sebelum Kouta. Rupanya kelompok itu juga merasa belum siap benar dan malah bersyukur karenanya mereka bisa digantikan dulu. Jadilah kelompok Kouta dan Ouzou maju duluan.

Reika memijat kepalanya. Lagi-lagi si _hot blooded _itu berulah.

Kelompok Kouta dan Ouzou mulai persiapan. Mereka memakai tema pantomim dan berkostum seperti _chaplin_—walau Kouta menolak habis-habisan pemakaian kumis palsu dan akhirnya semua tidak pakai kumis palsu yang sangat menggambarkan Chaplin—dengan bawahan celana bahan yang pas namun tidak kaku untuk senam. Wajah mereka semua dicat putih dengan _face painting_. Kelompok itu terdiri dari lima laki-laki dan lima perempuan. Sembilan anggota membawa sebuah bingkai kaca seukuran mereka—bingkainya saja tanpa kaca.

Musik pun dimulai. Lagu tema terdengar mengalun tanpa lirik, dan mereka pun mulai berpantomim dengan gerakan senam. Membuat cerita kegiatan Chaplin dari pagi hingga malam. Pertama, seorang Chaplin yang kebingungan—Ini Ouzou—tengah melihat banyak kembarannya di refleksi 'cermin', menggambarkan kegiatan paginya yang bersiap pergi. Ia berakting sedang berkaca dan terlihatlah sosok teman-temannya—dan juga kembaran tertuanya—di bingkai yang dianggap kaca. Lalu semuanya keluar dari bingkai—malangnya, si bingkai dilempar begitu saja—dan menari pantomim dengan gerakan pemanasan bersama.

Pada jeda sebelum pemanasan, seluruh anggota melepas jas dan topi mereka. Jas dan topi diletakkan di sebuah tiang penggantung jaket di bagian belakang lapangan. Dengan cepat—dan untunglah jeda yang cukup lama—mereka membasuh muka hingga _face painting _hilang. Meraih sebuah tongkat hitam, lalu kembali ke lapangan dengan kaus putih polos dan celana yang sama. Menari dengan tongkat hitam dan melakukan beberapa gerakan rumit layaknya senam tongkat.

Pada puncaknya, Kouta dan Ouzou berputar dengan tumpuan satu tangan di tongkat dan kaki berputar horizontal di atas. Adegan itu dilakukan bergantian. Pertama Ouzou, lalu baru Kouta.

Seisi sekolah kembali histeris, apalagi ini dua dari trio Furuya yang terkenal—maaf saja karena Aoto anak baru pindah. Reika mau menangis, antara haru melihat kekerenan sang pacar dan khawatir sang pacar terkilir atau sakit karena gerakan itu. Pun dengan Erika. Ia tahu kalau Kouta dan Ouzou itu tampan dan terkenal—walau di matanya hanya ada Aoto, akunya—dan sekarang ia tahu dari mana semua itu berasal. Furuya memang berbakat menarik perhatian massa.

Mereka pun melakukan setengah menit senam tongkat lagi sampai tanda musik mulai pendinginan. Para laki-laki berjalan patah-patah dengan tongkatnya dan para perempuan berjalan anggun juga dengan tongkatnya, dengan langkah yang sama menyesuaikan dengan musik. Mereka berjalan ke belakang lagi lalu para lelaki memakai kembali jas dan topi mereka secepatnya sementara para perempuan menghiasi diri dengan pita merah besar. Para lelaki dan perempuan berjalan seperti tadi namun berpisah berlawanan arah, dimana laki-laki ke kiri dan perempuan ke kanan.

Musik _mellow _pun dimulai dan mereka membuat skenario Chaplin yang sedang mengajak seorang wanita makan malam, sambil sedikit menari tentunya. Namun, ketika Ouzou sedang berakting mengajak makan malam, gadis yang menjadi partner Ouzou menolaknya dengan gerak pantomim, sementara para gadis lain menerima ajakan para Chaplin partnernya. Sang gadis bersembunyi ke belakang sambil mengikuti tarian yang lain sementara Ouzou tersenyum percaya diri di tengah lapangan.

Dengan mantap, Ouzou melangkah ke depan. Melupakan gerak patah-patah pantomimnya. Sambil berjalan ia tampak sedang membetulkan jasnya. Setelah beberapa langkah, sampailah ia ke hadapan bangku para Predators. Dikeluarkannya setangkai mawar dari balik jasnya secepat sulap lalu disodorkannya mawar itu ke tangan Erika yang tadinya terkepal namun dibuka dengan lembut oleh tangan kiri Ouzou. Diletakkannya mawar itu seakan menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Rupanya mawar ini lebih cocok dipakai Nona. Maukah Nona menerima ajakan makan malam saya?" Ucap Ouzou, yang suaranya langsung membahana ke seisi sekolah. Lagi-lagi seisi sekolah heboh, terutama para penggemar si Furuya pecinta merah itu.

Erika bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan tanah lagi saking gugupnya ia. Tidak cukupkah tadi Tagi mengerjainya dengan menjadikannya perhatian seisi sekolah? Kali ini, tanpa bingung Erika menolak bunga itu—sekaligus sekali lagi menolak masuk ke lapangan untuk disoraki teriakan iri para gadis. "Ma.. maaf..." ucapnya pelan.

Ouzou tersenyum profesional—sebenarnya ingin senyum miris tapi tiba-tiba kamera helikopter yang dikendalikan ekskul fotografi menghampiri mereka untuk mengabadikan momen ditolak sialan ini. Untung setelahnya kamera itu habis baterai dan jatuh ke lapangan—tenang, kamera mahal itu tahan banting—yang memberikan Ouzou kesempatan untuk melepas mikrofon kecil di jasnya dengan kasar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Erika.

"Tapi, kalau kubilang aku menyukaimu, apakah kau akan menolaknya juga?" Bisik Ouzou tepat di telinga Erika.

Wajah Erika memerah seketika. Ia jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana kenyataan dan akting. Apakah Ouzou sedang dalam bagian dramanya atau... memang benar inilah yang dikatakannya? Pemuda itu melepas mikrofonnya agar seisi sekolah tidak tahu, jadi bisa saja ini memang bukan drama Ouzou ataupun khayalan Erika semata.

Berpacu dengan waktu, Ouzou tidak menunggu jawaban Erika. Ia kembali ke formasinya dengan mimik pantomim sedih. Gadis partner yang tadi menolaknya pun berlagak menghiburnya lalu menuju penutupan masing-masing partner berdansa.

Penutupannya? Erika bahkan tidak tahu karena sibuk membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Reika. Yang memeluk sendiri kebingungan kenapa tiba-tiba Erika bertingkah aneh—dan tentunya Reika dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Gadis manis bersurai ungu itu sebenarnya ingin memeriksa Kouta, tapi ia memilih menenangkan sahabatnya dan berulang kali bertanya apa yang dibisikkan Ouzou sampai Erika memeluknya emosional begitu.

Reika memandang Tagi yang juga berada di sebelah Erika dengan bingung, mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada sang kiper soal tingkah Erika yang aneh. Namun, pemuda tinggi dengan topi kepala beruang yang belum dicopotnya itu menggeleng pelan.

Bukan karena tidak dengar, tapi tidak ingin mengumumkan pernyataan cinta yang mendahului dirinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Reika. Shou dimana?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Menurut Shou, tidak ada yang dapat mengobati kelelahan dan kegundahan sebaik yakiniku keluarganya. Rupanya majikan Zach juga setuju dengan sahabatnya itu. Karena itu, di tengah badai perasaan sebesar ini dia butuh sepiring yakiniku spesial keluarga Oota.

Pertama, badai perhatian dari Tagi. Pemuda blasteran itu tidak bilang sengaja atau tidak, tapi ia membuat Erika merasa malu karena berdansa berdua dengannya di tengah lapangan. Erika yakin saja Tagi memilihnya membantu kelancaran gerakan kelompoknya karena gadis yang ada di dekatnya yang dikenalnya hanya Erika saja. Keyakinan itu membantunya melupakan debaran yang sempat mampir di hatinya.

Akan tetapi, _blame on the youngest Furuya_, debaran itu datang lagi—bahkan jauh lebih cepat dan menyesakkan dari apa yang ia rasakan saat berdansa dengan Tagi. Terlebih tidak ada kejelasan apakah kalimat pernyataan cinta barusan itu benar dari hatinya ataukah lagi-lagi ia dipermainkan dalam drama senam kelompok lain!

Untuk sekarang, yang bisa Erika lakukan hanya terbenam dalam pelukan hangat Reika. Ia ingin sekali bisa bercerita soal perasaan ambigunya ini kepada putri satu-satunya keluarga Saionji itu, namun ketika Erika melepas pelukannya ia melihat Kouta yang pergelangannya sedikit terkilir menghampiri mereka dan memberikan kode 'Reika-tolong-obati-aku'. Kadang kemesraan Kouta yang tidak mau disentuh gadis selain Reika memang sedikit merepotkan.

"Berarti dari Predators tinggal penampilan kelompok Shou saja, ya." Timpal Pelatih Hanashima yang rupanya ada di situ juga. Tentu saja ia sepaket dengan Kyouko yang _berfangirl _ria karena berhasil mengoleksi foto-foto anak didik Masaru-nya dalam balutan seragam senam yang macam-macam.

Shou. Iya ya, selain Reika, Erika hanya bisa nyaman bercerita kepada Zach dan Shou—yang walaupun suaranya keras tapi pandai menjaga rahasia hati. Zach tentu di rumah dan terlalu jauh untuk mencurahkan semuanya sepihak kepada Zach. Lagi pula Erika butuh seseorang yang memberikan kejelasan terhadap bagaimana ia bertindak. Pas sekali karena Shou juga kapten Predators, yang harus memerhatikan hubungan anggotanya juga. Kan aneh kalau di lapangan nanti Erika tidak bisa mengatur hati di hadapan Ouzou atau Tagi.

"Shou dimana?" Tanya Erika, terdengar sedikit _desperate_.

Menebus rasa bersalah mengabaikan sahabatnya sebentar demi pacar, Reika menjawab. "Dia kan kelompok terakhir, jadi kurasa ia sedang latihan di _basecamp_-nya."

"Ooh..." Erika melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada Ouzou. Tagi bahkan sedang pergi—yang menurut kesaksian Aoto ingin membeli sekaleng lemon tea untuk membuat Erika merasa lebih baik, apapun yang dilakukan Ouzou padanya tadi. "Lemon tea-nya untuk Aoto saja. Aku... aku ada urusan sebentar."

Aoto mengangguk setuju dan Erika sang _speed star _langsung melesat pergi menuju _basecamp _Shou. Giliran tampil Shou terakhir, jadi masih ada waktu cukup lama untuk curhat. Lagi pula mereka juga tidak mungkin latihan terus menerus dari pagi, kan? Soalnya sejak pagi Erika memang tidak melihat Shou dan kelompoknya.

Sayang, ketika pintu _basecamp _dibuka, tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya.

Erika tertawa keras-keras.

Tuhan sayang sekali padanya ya.

Ingin mengujinya dengan cara seperti ini.

Ketika ia sedang dalam masalah yang tidak dapat ditanganinya sendirian, Tuhan mengambil sahabatnya untuk urusan mereka yang lain.

.

.

.

Demi apapun, Erika sangat kehilangan Shou sekarang.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu kegiatan lain apa yang bisa meredam detak jantungnya, Erika berlatih di lapangan sepak bola Momoyama. Sendirian. Bahkan tanpa Zach. Si pelari cepat itu menendang bola tak tentu arah ke gawang. Dilepasnya jaket tudung merah yang melapisi kaus putih polosnya. Kaus itu mulai basah akan keringat.

Erika kembali menendang bola tak terarah. Melampiaskan ketidakjelasan apa yang ia rasakan. Merenung dalam keheningannya dengan benturan bola dengan ujung-ujung tiang gawang.

Namun, sayup-sayup dari jauh terdengar sebuah lagu senam. Erika menghitung. Sejak sampai di lapangan ini, ia sudah mendengar dua lantunan lagu-lagu senam yang di-_medley_. Berarti ini pasti lagu dari kelompok terakhir, dengan kata lain kelompok Shou.

Ponsel Erika bergetar. Dari Reika.

"Erika! Kamu ke mana saja? Pulang? Ayo kembali lagi ke sini, lihat Shou sampai habis!" Bujuknya.

Erika diam. Ia jadi takut jangan-jangan sang kapten selaku sahabatnya malah akan mempermainkan dirinya betulan. Anak itu kan agak iseng terhadap Erika.

"Erika! Ayo! Tuh kan~ tadi lagi _check sound_, tapi sekarang sudah mulai!" Lapor Reika.

Gadis _ponytail _marun itu berpikir lagi. Mungkin sehabis ia senam aku bisa langsung curhat, pikirnya. Tapi jika ia datang tanpa melihat penampilan senamnya setelah capek-capek ia berlatih kan kasihan juga. Bagaimanapun sebelum curhat juga harus membuat sang pendengar nyaman dalam membuat obrolan.

"Baik, aku ke sana. Ada siapa saja?" Tanya Erika, takut Ouzou menanyakan jawabannya.

"Semua Predators ada kecuali kamu, tahu! Ayo!" Ajak Reika lagi. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Erika pun akhirnya pergi dengan harapan Ouzou akan menagihnya lain kali—atau lebih bagus lagi, walaupun rasanya agak sakit, tapi ucapan suka tadi memang hanya akting. Memanfaatkan kecepatan larinya, Erika melesat menuju lapangan senam.

Sial buatnya, ia tertinggal pemanasan dan awalan gerakan inti.

Kelompok Shou memakai kaus bermotif sapi dengan empat laki-laki memakai motif cokelat krem yang melambangkan susu cokelat, tiga perempuan dan seorang laki-laki _bishounen _memakai motif gradasi merah muda yang melambangkan susu strawberry, serta Shou dan seorang gadis memakai kaus motif sapi normal hitam putih. Para perempuan memakai bawahan rok tutu sesuai warna kaus serta _legging _hitam dan laki-laki memakai bawahan celana _cargo _krem selutut—termasuk si _bishie _yang memakai kaus strawberry. Khusus Shou dan gadis partnernya, mereka memakai bawahan _cargo _hitam selutut untuk Shou dan rok tutu hitam serta _legging _hitam untuk sang partner. Tak lupa bando tanduk sapi pun mereka pakai.

Berani taruhan, ini pasti ide Shou untuk secara tidak langsung promosi restoran keluarga Oota.

Ketika Erika datang, gerakan inti mereka sedang memeragakan para sapi yang menari-nari sambil sesekali gerakan merumput. Shou yang masih berwajah kekanakan tampak lebih kekanakan lagi bertingkah begitu. Apalagi ketika suara '_moo'_-nya yang sesekali diteriakkannya keras-keras.

Ah, si penghibur itu membuat Erika kembali tertawa tanpa beban.

Lalu, menjelang akhir dari gerakan inti, musik berubah menyeramkan dan para lelaki berubah jadi pemburu dari restoran yakiniku—tuh kan—kecuali Shou. Kapten Momoyama itu mundur perlahan sambil melindungi para pemakai kaus warna strawberry lalu ia pun melawan para pemburu yakiniku dengan melakukan _break dance _sekelas Aoto. Erika menutup mulutnya kaget. Shou? Shou yang kikuk itu?

Para pemburu yakiniku pun melawannya dengan _break dance _yang tidak kalah bagusnya juga. Namun di akhir pemanasan Shou memukul mundur pemburu yakiniku dengan tendangan _capoeira _dari posisi _handstand_. Kali ini Erika benar-benar kaget dan tidak bisa menahan teriakannya lagi. Ia bersorak sekuatnya untuk sahabatnya itu.

Pada awal pendinginan, setelah menjatuhkan pemburu yakiniku, Shou mengambil papan bertuliskan 'Jika ini dari restoran yakiniku Oota". Ia dan gadis partnernya menghampiri anak-anak berkaus motif strawberry dan berakting menyembelih mereka satu per satu dengan rapi dan tanpa kekerasan. Setelah dipotong, anak tersebut akan berbaring dan tersenyum di lapangan. Selanjutnya menyembelih bagian berkaus motif coklat yang sudah melepas baju pemburu mereka.

Untuk penutupan semuanya menari bersama sambil membawa papan dengan tulisan 'disponsori restoran yakiniku Oota'. Seisi sekolah pun bertepuk tangan melihatnya. Kelompok lain boleh keren, tetapi kelompok terakhir inilah yang paling sederhana namun mengundang tawa.

Erika jadi terbayang gerakan Shou tadi. Kok rasanya semua temannya melakukannya dengan bagus dan ia cuma biasa-biasa saja. Apalagi ketika gerakan _break dance _Shou, itu sangat keren dan tidak disangka si ceroboh itu bisa menari sebagus itu. Yah, kalau di-_voting _tentu saja Aoto lebih memesona, tapi Erika lebih tidak bisa melupakan Shou kali ini.

Mungkinkah karena sudah lama tidak ketemu ya, Erika?

Iya ya. Bukankah ia kembali karena ingin curhat pada sahabat'sapi'nya itu? Tanpa menunggu lama, Erika menghampiri Shou sambil bersyukur di tasnya ia masih punya sebotol minuman isotonik untuk bayaran mendengarkan curhatan Erika sehabis senam yang super capek. Anak bersurai cokelat itu sedang terduduk di pinggir lapangan—saking capeknya tak kuat berdiri, mungkin efek _break dance _yang tidak biasa—dan melenguh kecapekan.

Berharap Shou akan melihatnya dulu, Erika melambaikan tangannya sebelum sampai di hadapan Shou. Pemuda itu melihatnya dan melambai balik. Biasanya ia akan berteriak sih, tapi Erika paham saking capeknya pasti sementara waktu tidak ada dulu perintah bersuara keras di lapangan bola nanti.

Sampai di hadapan Shou, Erika langsung memberikan minuman isotoniknya kepada Shou. Memang bukan baru, sih. Tapi mereka memang sudah biasa berbagi ciuman tidak langsung begini.

Glek.

Kok Erika malah jadi berpikir ciuman tidak langsung, sih.

"Hei Shou, tadi keren kok. Pintar sekali ya sekalian iklan." Puji Erika.

Putra pemilik restoran yakiniku Oota itu pun menyengir lebar sambil mengusap hidungnya. "Iya dong." Suaranya jadi lebih serak dan rendah. "Kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Pantas kamu jarang kelihatan. Karena banyak latihan ini ya?" Tanya Erika.

Shou baru saja akan menjawab, tiba-tiba gadis partner Shou datang menghampiri keduanya. "Shou! Tidak boleh minum isotonik sehabis olahraga! Isotonik itu sedikit pun tidak terlalu bagus untuk tubuh, kan sudah kubilang."

Lagi, Shou menyengir lebar dengan ekspresi bersalah lalu menyerahkan botol isotonik kosong Erika ke tangan kanan gadis itu yang terulur. Setelahnya, gadis itu membantu Shou berdiri.

"Ayo, kita ada foto kelompok dulu di basecamp." Ajak sang gadis. Erika mengerut tidak suka. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi mentang-mentang mereka tidak sekelompok jadi diacuhkan? Erika kan juga teman sekelasnya.

"Hei." Shou berbalik menghadap Erika lagi. "Tunggu, aku belum bilang ke Erika." Lalu Shou melepas genggaman tangan sang gadis.

"E..eh... Maaf Erika. Aku akhir-akhir ini menghilang bukan hanya karena latihan senam, sih. Tapi, yah intinya saja deh. Aku dan Miyuki," Shou menunjuk gadis di sampingnya. "Sekarang—sebenarnya dari beberapa hari lalu—berpacaran."

Miyuki dan Shou tersenyum malu-malu.

Erika tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : PANJANG SEKALI MINNA! **Apalagi update-nya cepat hihi, namanya juga lagi _free time_. Terlebih ini baru aja kemarin (oke, saya ngetik ini sampe jam 2 pagi) saya selesai praktik senam~ keren-keren banget semuanya dan buat saya jadi semangat bikin chapter ini, yes!

Kayaknya ini bakal panjang .-. /tutup mata dari fic lain/ /kabur/ yah pokoknya selamat menikmati saja minna~! Semoga suka~!


End file.
